Restart
by Iheartyouz
Summary: When Glitch escapes the Sk8Rs and finds himself in California,he mets Hi-Def Leader Mo. Both have lost somone dear to them.One doesnt want to get too close to remember the pain.The other wants to spark a realationship to remember the feeling.Whos right?
1. Chapter 1

Cmon!Pop those arms with more feeling!Dougie like you've been practicing for hours!Oops my bad! YOU HAVE!"Alicia continued to scream at us while we dance for….what was it? ALMOST 12 HOURS STRAIT!While she went to go yell at another part of the crew I took a look behind me and saw the rest of the crew looking ready to fall over,and litterly dripping sweat. Me? Wasnt in the best state of my life but I could stil dance prouly.

We`ve been dancing to Britney Spears circus, for I don't know how long. The fast beat remix. I know right? Britney spears?…our old leader thought Britney was just as good as Dora. Even asking if Britney could be one of our routines would make him kick you off Sk8rs on the spot!Nah im kidding. Stephen was too kind to kick someone off the crew for something so innocent and stupid. We all loved Stephen,serisoly he was the best leader any dance crew could have!And that's why even though I was teased an picked on,on Sk8Rs I stayed because of Stephen."GLITCH HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TA TELL YA!THATS NAWT HOW YOU DO WIND AND HOLLA!"Alicia yelled stomping over to me in her wannabe skates…with no wheels.

But now that Stephens gone I could really give less than a damn about the Sk8Rs.

"You do it like THIS GA-LITCH"She snapped doing the "correct" way of wind an holla,which frankly im so good at people outside SK8rs think I MADE the …werid name huh? Well that's not even my real name, it's the name Alicia gave me because I apparently aways mess up. Stephen told me she just did it because Alicia was jealous I was a dance prodigy and a better dancer then her. Which I get I liked the name because he thought it was cute and fit me, not for messing up all the time but…fit.

"Now do it right!"Alicia snapped crossing her arms watching I did it the "wrong" way refusing to let Alicia make me do wrong dance shook her head at me and smirked "I cant believe you,cant even do a simple dance move,no wonder they call you GLITCH"she snickered. I was about to remark that SHES the one that made the name and got everyone else to call me it but she was already stomping off yelling at somebody else.

I sighed and continued was killed about 6 monthes ago by a rival dance crew leader the leader aways kinda had issues but claimed he got them not saying he wasn't a good dancer,he was actually pretty good but aparently still ha issues since he murdered Stephen and now he's in prison for life and Venom disbanded. now that I think about I haven't seen Alicia cry once,shes probably more happy then upset,she has aways been trying to undermine Stephen even before he me shes just a 14 year old Bitch,whos an AVRADGE dancer and SHOULDN'T be Sk8RS leader.

When the song ended people sighed in relief"OK thats a wrap!"Alicia shouted climbing on the mini stage in the dance studio turning off the loop button on Stephens old Boom box."Now we are nowhere near CLOSE to battling the Pimps in 3 days! So I want everyone here tomorrow at 7 am exceptions!Dismissed!".Everyone sighed with relief as they headed into the locker room.I sat down on the bench taking off my Sk8Rs uniform helmet unaware of my helmet hair "looks like his dancing isn't the only thing having a glitch"Somone snickered.I looked down and put the helmet in my bag and walked out of the locker room.I still wasn't used to the fact Stephen wasn't hear anymore to protect me from their jealousy. Walking across town with 12 pounds of skater gear on was better then taking the bullying. I heard laughing as I walked out of the locker room an Saw Alicia taking her cds out of the boom box"Hey you might want to come early tomorrow I have a feeling 12 hours of dancing still wont be enough to make you close to decent" Alicia smirked at me.

She just looooved the fact that Stephen wasn't here to protect me now."If im apparently not a good dancer why do you even still keep me on Sk8Rs?"I grumbled walking twords the door. She shrugged" cus it would go against Stephens Will or something,I obvisoly don't know why he liked you so much" She said zipping her purse"Cus I sure don't"She frowned at me. "No shit grumbled slamming the studio door.I walked across town ignoring the glances I usally got intill I got to my-I mean Stephens Stephen died I took care of his apartment. I practically lived there before he died anyways. My parents don't give a shit about me so I ran away from Korea and moved to new York and that's when I met Stephen and offered me a position on his crew SK8rs. I was so grateful for him. A lot people thought Stephen was my brother because he was Korean like me. But my love for Stephen went farther then Older brother, I was in love with him. It took some time to realize I was gay but after I accepted myself I could never stop thinking about him. I plopped on the couch and took off my knee pads and laid back and turned on the tv.

Stephen only died 6 monthes ago but it seems like its been thinking about his golden sskin,almond bright blue yes, and a smile with adorable dimples made me want to I watched the tv I fell into a deep sleep thinking about The Sk8Rs,Stephen,Alicia and myself. An more importantly now that's Stephens gone….Why do I still put up with this?

✿IHeartYouz✿


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the light flooding in through the apartment, I blinked trying to adjust to the sudden light. I grabbed my phone and looked at what time it was "10:28".Shit I was missing dance practice, Alicia was going to be PISSED.I groaned and sat up not wanting to go knowing I have a big steaming plate of pissed off Alicia waiting for me.I sat up and didn't even bother putting my knee pads back on,I left my dance bag knowing Alicia probably wasn't going to let me dance today but it worth a shot.

I walked across town the knot in my chest growing after each familiar building I passed led me to knowing I was a step closer to Alicia's Rath. When I walked in Alicia was leading them to a new routine that sounded like Britney spears I wanna .When she spotted me she smirked and turned off the boom box obvisoly want the whole crew to see and hear her chew me out."Well well well look what the cat dragged in"Alicia snickered as she flipped her Brown bangs across her face. Alicia wasn't that great looking. She wasn't Ugly but not much to look at. She had shoulder length dull brown hair and hazel also had a slapt of freckles over her nose that looked gray on her pale skin.

"Your clock must have been having a GLITCH, because your late!"Alicia spat at me. Whenever I heard that name. Glitch it made my hate grow for her even more. The Sk8Rs obediently laughed and it took all my pride.I didn't say anything at first,I gulped and said" I know". She scowled an evil look at me."I sure hope your not expecting to join us today since you almost 4 HOURS LATE!I even told you to come early!"She growled.I didn't have the guts to say anything."WELL!Have anything you want to say to me and

_**MY CREW?".**_

I don't know what came over me but when she said'my crew' I exploded."ITS NOT YOUR CREW ITS STEPHENS!"I screamed at her making everyone fall silent. Nobody not even Stephen dared to scream at Alicia. Not that Stephen was afraid of her or anything because he wasn't,he just wouldn't scream at looked taken back before she got her bitchyness back in her "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!STEPHEN IS DEAD!GET IT!DEAD!AND HE IS NAWT COMING BACK SO FORGET ABOUT IT!"Alicia whipped her head around to look at the Sk8Rs crew "THAT GOES FOR YALL TOO! IM SICK OF HEARING 'oh I miss Stephen!' and 'Stephen was a better leader!'.SO YOU BETTER GET IT OUT OF YO SYSTEM BECAUSE STEPHEN IS THE PAST AND I AM NOW!"She stomped her foot once before contuining "STEPHEN WAS FUCKING WEAK!HE NEVER SAID WHEN YOU WOULD MESS UP AND SPOILED ALL OF YALL! HE WAS WEAK AND A SAP THAT NEVER DESERVED TO BE Sk8RS LEADER!"She screamed her white face actually turning red.

You know what happened? I snapped and all the hate I felt for Alicia spilled out for everyone in the studio to see."SHUT UP SHUT UP!YOUR ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!"I screamed at her which made her look back at me and stomped over to me so we were face to face."WHAT did you just call me!"She yelled.I felt no fear and continued."IM SICK OF YOU NOT GIVING A DAMN WHETHER STEPHEN WAS DEAD OR ALIVE! YOU TALK ALL HIGH AN MIGHTY BUT YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE EVEN THE WORST DANCER IN THIS ROOM IS BETTER THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!"I screamed feeling my face turn red. Alicia face dropped and her mouth hung open but nothing was coming I wasn't not yet,for all the suffering she put me through for the last 3 years I didn't want her speechless."AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!"I screamed in her face. She said nothing."I QUIT YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"I screamed pulling one of my elbow pads and throwing it across the room. I satred at her a bit savoring the shock,hurt,sad,mad,and pathetic look on her face but I turned towards the door throwing one of my knee pads on the floor and slammed the door behind me.

I still had on one of the elbow pads and knee pads but I didn't give a damn about something shitty like that right now.I threw the Sk8Rs hat I had on somewhere over a fence and wanted to take off my shirt that had the sk8rs logo on it but that was the only shirt I had. I looked back at the studio and wondered if I ever did that to Stephen would he chase after me and tell me he was sorry and couldn't ever go on without me, like I couldn't go without him? I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked forward knowing I had to go without him. I walked by the ice cream stand he always used to take me to, when Alicia made me feel like Shit. I then saw the younger me and him, as he handed me an ice cream cone and take off my cap and ruffle my hair like he used to always do. Tears started to spill as I walked past it trying to avoid the flashbacks coming on.

But ignoring it was useless. I walked past the park and saw me and Stephen sitting on the bench talking and laughing.I looked away and saw a tree that me and Stephen aways used to climb. I saw me getting stuck on a high branch and him climbing to come get me.I Ran past the park Tears spilling out of my eyes quickly. I looked at the Skater shop and saw me and him walking out with the new Sk8Rs Uniform,I looked to the other side of the sidewalk and saw me and him dancing with his boom box. I actually started bawling as I ran down the street with people staring at me. Not everyday where you see a 14 year old boy wearing half of skater stuff bawling. I ran down the street and ran into an alley "WHERE ARE YOU!"I sobbed looking in the alley. I Sobbed even harder as I ran out of the Alley and into the train yard. Stephen wasn't anywhere. I could search this whole planet twice and I couldn't find him anywhere. Without thinking I hopped onto a open traincart that was passing by and crawled into the corner and sobbed. I didn't know where this Train was going but I didn't care.

I needed to get away, From Alicia, from the Sk8rs from New york but more importantly

I needed to get away from Stephen.

I had an amazing dream about Stephen, It was a world where he wasn't dead, There was no Sk8Rs,no Alicia, and no Venom. It was a very long dream but not long enough because I woke up. I almost started crying when I realized Stephen was dead especially for a little while I was convinced he was still alive. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside,I gulped an my eyes widend. I defiantly wasn't in New York anymore. I stepped out and looked around trying to figure out where the hell I was.

I eventually found my way out of the train yard and followed up a path under a Highways aways go somewhere right?And I was right but I was way farther then I ever expected I would be.I Almost fainted when I saw a Shop that said "California goods",and a hotel that said "Sunny California Hotel".I hardly could believe it and I felt my heart sink.I couldn't have slept on the train cart that long!I just slept the whole ride RIGHT ACROSS THE FUCKING COUNTRY! I mean I didn't even know that was possible! Did I really by will make myself stay asleep so I could be with Stephen? It didn't seem possible. That's when I dropped to my knees and finnaly realized what happened."I left new York because on a wim,and jumped on a train where I didn't even know where the hell was going.

Forced myself to stay asleep for almost 24 hours and now I ended up here in California with litterly NOTHING. At least in New York I had Stephens apartment and the sk8Rs but here it was different. And I mean it when I say it. **I had nothing.**

✿**IHeartyouz**✿


	3. Chapter 3

**EHMAHGAWD THANK YOUS OOOO MUCH 4 ALL THE NICE REVIEWS :D! It seems like a lot of people hate Alicia :/ well I really cant hate her since I created her but I will say I did intend for her to be a cycotic bitch who everyone hates! :) Im glad its working out!*I actually 4got to save this chapter after I was done so im writing it all over again DX!***

I wondered the streets what the heck I was going to New York at least I had the sk8rs even though they hated my guts, at least I actually was one of them while here in California I really have Nothing. I thought about what I was going to do and how I was going to live…I wonder what Stephen would've done. Well actually he WAS in this position where he first moved to newyork!

When he was 15 he moved to New York with his parents who disappeared a little after that. Well one day he was dancing on the streets in one of those Sidewalk dance offs and the original SK8Rs leader Justin, asked him if he wanted to take over as Sk8Rs leader so Justin could focus on college. And It was always Stephens dream to have his own dance crew so he said yes….maybe that's what I needed to do. Form my own crew!...I could do it right? Yeah I could! I was an all around good dancer or a "Dance prodigy" Some might say. And I thought I was a fair person. I let Alicia mistreat me for 3 years before I cussed her out. And I had the same taste in music as Stephen who made amazing routines, I could do it! Now I had to think of a name….Not something used up like "Pimps" or "sk8rs".

It had to be original…but thinking of a new name is easier said than done. , all the names I thought of were pretty lame. I wondered what Name Stephen would have thought of if he was in the same my bad. He was but he just didn't have too. But I would rather make up my own crew then take over someone else's. Because I know its probably hard to accept a new leader. Like it was when trying to accept that Alicia was our new leader and that Stephen was gone. It was pretty rough all around. But I guess that didn't happen with Stephen, everyone loved Stephen. I never saw him mad or frustrated with anybody. Sure he might lose some patience but he would never show it.

Then as I was thinking of a name I suddenly felt really cold….even though it was perfect beach weather outside I started shivering, then without even thinking about I remembered something I forgot about a long time ago. It was when Stephen was still alive…

"_Glitch can I tell you something about life?"Stephen asked me as he served me some spaghetti he cooked for me. I licked my lips at the delicious spaghetti in front of me and nodded before I dug in."Glitch you're going to face alot of challenges in life and at times you're not going to know what to do. But you have to remember that you're in control of what you do, don't do things for anybody else,….. wait that sounded weird, I mean do stuff for people but do it with your own free will, don't fell like your forced to do anything. Does that make sense?"Stephen asked a little confused of what he said."Not really" I answered wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Oh, um well basically just follow your heart, I know that sounds cheesy but it's really important, do things for others but don't do it just for them aight?"He concluded as he picked up his fork. "That still doesn't make sense "I pouted at my empty bowl. "It will as you get older" Stephen smiled and got up to refill my bowel before he even took a first bite of his own meal._

What did that mean? I still didn't get it, and why did I remember that all of a sudden? Well whatever I still needed to think of a name for my dance crew. Then…all of a sudden I felt that cold breeze again, call me weird but I followed it, I'm a sucker for stuff like that. And it wasn't scary! The breeze almost seemed….familiar if that makes any sense. I heard a faint song playing and followed it around a corner to see a street dance competition one of those where people randomly jump in the middle of the crowd and start dancing. I couldn't help myself so I pushed myself in the crowd. Nicki minajs "Super bass" was on its final chorus. After it ended I found myself being pushed in with 2 other guys. Ushers "Yeah" started to play, even though I didn't know what routine to do I just went with the flow doing what felt natural. I was such in the mood of the song I didn't realize that the 2 other guys had backed up in the crowd giving me some space. After I finished people started cheering and yelling" Another one!". I smiled as another Usher song came on. It was "Dj got us falling in love". I started doing what felt natural that I didn't even realize that another dude had joined me. I had to say we were doing good! I glanced behind me to see a Black tall dude. He was wearing a Flashy shirt with a Black hat and orange hoodie over it. I smiled real big at him even though he must have thought I was weird, but he didn't say that he smiled right back.

We were in sync, popping, locking and dropping. Like…I don't know we complimented each other..this was an amazing feeling! It was way better then dancing with the sk8rs and…I hate, well that's the thing I don't hate to say it its better then dancing with Stephen! We finished with a flawless finish and the crowd roared. The guy I was dancing with slightly pulled me out of the crowd. "Whatcha name kid? You got some moves!"He smiled. My heart dropped not knowing how to answer. "Um….some people call me Glitch" I mumbled. He smiled his pearly whites. "Glitch…ya that fits ya just fine" He smiled. There it is again…fits.

" The names Mo,and where did you learn moves like that? " The man cried looking really excited. I was about ta answer before he cut me off. "ya know what? Ferget it its like…uh a magician! Ya never reveal yer secrets!"Mo announced. I laughed. I know what your probably thinkin, a 14 year old talking to a 19 or 18 year old,….that never ends up well. But he seemed…familiar….he was funny and nice….like Stephen. "Cmon kid want ta go get somthin ta eat? My treat, don't worry im tame too"Mo snickered. I smiled big but he cut me off again. "eh ya know what? That kinda seems pedaphileish….um how bout I casually walk to that McDonalds right there…and yer can follow me "casually""Mo smiled. I laughed and followed "casually" behind him as he walked across the street to Mickeys Ds.

When we walked inside Mo went up to the counter and asked what I want. "Chicken nuggets!"I cried almost to loudly. I flushed almost thinking how childish I must have sounded. But Mo just smiled "heh you like chicken nuggets too?...Just like him"Mo chuckled. I must have had a confused look on my face,because he shook his head and said "aw don't worry bout it", then he ordered himself a hamburger. "Hey lil bit why don't cha stay here while ill go get our drinks aight?"Mo asked. I had this big cheesey grin on my face for I don't know how long and nodded. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he smiled back. I took a seat at a booth near the counter as I looked at my receipt "#109". I sat fot a little bit before I heard "#109". I got our food and headed back, as soon as I sat down Mo arrived with our drinks."hey didn't know what cha wanted so I just took a wild geuss, ya like ?"He aked handing me my cup. "Of course! Who doesn't?"I cried. "Peeps who got no swag" We chuckled at the same time. We looked at each other shocked. Mo smiled andI felt my cheeks grow pink. "So tell me about yoself Lil bit"Mo asked takin a sip of his drink. I don't know how but I just busted out crying spilling out everything about Stephen,Alicia,sk8rs,and how I got the name Glitch,but I left out the part about New York not wanted him to turn me in to a boys shelter or somthing. Mo was silent for a moment. I almost regretted telling him, he probably thought I was some freak. But he smiled gently before putting a hand on my shoulder."So…that's how you got da name Glitch? And this Bitch Alicia…I don't know what he problem is but she might be a little messed up in da head…and that name..Glitch…It fits ya, not in a way of you messing up like she says…but ….fits, and I think you should wear it proudly, cus one day kid yer gonna be a big dance star and how do yer think shes gonna feel when your up on stage and people are cheering 'glitch' on?"Mo asked smiling.

I snickered "Like shit"."Like shit"Mo repeated satisfied. "Exactly and bout yo man…Stephen, yer know I just lost someone too….hes not dead but im not going to see him anymore…but you have to find someone to fill that hole in your heart in order to feel better…well that's at least what I think, sorry if I sounded cheesey"Mo snickered. I snapped my head back to Mo smiling big.

Mo was kind!

_Like Stephen_

Mo was funny!

_Like Stephen_

Mo was really really cute!

_Like Stephen_

And Mo was a great dancer!

_Like Stephen_

I thought of all the reasons that they are just alike as I stared at mo. He picked up his sandwhich and caught me staring at him. I flushed pink and looked away but felt his gentle smile. I understand now! The cure isn't to know that their in a better place now! Its like Mo said find someone to replace them! I snuck another look at Mo and smiled.

I already lost someone once, and I didn't know how I was going to go on, losing that feeling of being wanted and loved, but now that I found it again with mo.

**I`ll never let it escape ever again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED FINNALY! At first I lost all interest but I was rereading Restart trying to see how far I got….I was inspired AGAIN. Plus this is my first story that I ever thought of and made on FF. So of course Im going to finish it…even if I have to deal with a Mary-sue for a Glitch! It has value to me … :)**

After that day me and Mo met up a lot. I was currently living in an old abanded warehouse near the subway. Not as bad as it sounds actually. I 'borrowed' some home appliances. So it actually looked pretty tight. As for clothes Mo bought me a maroon jumpsuit with awesome yellow headphones. It oozed Swag.

Today Mo told me to meet him in the subway. This wasn't a problem for me since I could be underground in 4 minutes. I adjusted my yellow headphones in the mirror and smoothed down my maroon jumpsuit. I really wanted to look good for Mo. I always checked how I looked in the mornings before I faced Stephen. Speaking of Stephen. For the past couple weeks since Iv been hanging out with Mo. Stephen began to stop showing up in my mind less and less.

It seems the more I bonded with Mo. The more I forgot about Stephen. Which is a good thing…I think. I adjusted my gelled up hair one more time before I made my way down to the underground subway. In New York. Subways were for actually going places. The Subways in Dance Central; California were used for dance offs. I spotted Mo in his Multi colored shirt texting on his phone. He looked up for a split second and smiled at me.

I sped walked twords him, trying not to look to eager to see Mo. Which I was. "Yo wassup Lil man." Mo greeted holding out his hand. I returned our secret hand shake and we chest bumped. "I doin aight, so what you drag me own here anyways fo?" I asked crossing my arms. Mo tried to keep a poker face but I could see him trying to hide his smile.

Stephen was like that too. He could never keep a poker face. "Close your eyes" Mo sang. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before slapping a hand over my eyes. "No peeking either!" Mo scolded. I rolled my eyes under my hand and groaned "I'm not!." "Ok open them".

I pulled down my hands and looked at Mo. I felt my body stop at the matching Multi colored shirt in Mo`s hand. A card covered in multi colored bars rested on top. I gulped. No. This wasn't happening. I couldn't possibly be good enough to….Mo was talking about starting his own Dance crew and he kind of hinted he wanted me in it…but I never knew he was serious!

Mo took my silence as confusion. SO Mo got down on one knee dramatically and said "Glitch…Will you start a dance crew with me?". I Busted out laughing at Mo. But then I saw he was serious. "Wait…you want me to join your dance crew with you?" I blinked my mouth hanging open a bit. "Wrong" Mo said getting back up on his feet. "I want you to RUN the dance crew with me" Mo smiled shoving the shirt in my damp hands. I stared at Mo in awe. "You really think im good enough to run a whole crew with you?" I squeaked hugging the shirt to my chest. Mo place a hand on my shoulder which made me lose my breath.

"Glitch…Iv seen you dance. Your amazing. Don't be afraid of some punk whiney ass bitches saying you cant dance. Because you CAN dance. And lots of people would think of it as a honor to be on your crew…our crew" .Mo explained sternly at first but smiled at his last words. I smiled big at the praising words. "sooo what do ya say?" Mo asked handing the multicolored card to him. I gently took the card curious wanting to see what was inside. "Will you be co. Captain for Hi-Def?". I snapped my head to look at Mo in awe. "Hi-Def?" I squeaked. Mo simply smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe it. Mo took my idea for a crew name!

Couple days ago I had complimented Mo`s multicolored shirt and Mo casually mentioned if Glitch was captain of a dance crew what would you name it. You know what? Shut up he mentioned it REALLY casually so of course I didn't suspect anything! And I thought about a name mostly the whole day. But then it just came to me. **HI-DEF.**

Mo raised his eyebrows at Me telling me to answer the question. I unzipped my maroon jacket and took off the shirt underneath, forgetting for a second I was in a public place and slipped on the shirt. "I always wanted to have my own dance crew…" I smiled to myself and smoothed down the cool fabric. "Now for our first duty for Hi-Def!" Mo declared. I looked at him confused. Then Mo shoved me into a crowd where they were watching dancers. He soon followed after me. People started to cheer for Mo. Since he must have done this a lot.

"I wish for you" Started on somebody's boom box. I froze and started to shake. No. No I couldn't dance to this. I promised myself I never would again. To follow it up….I felt really really cold, like when I first came to Dance central, that cold wind was back again. Mo looked at me confused. I shook my head and ran from the circle and the cold wind. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I haven't cried anymore since I met Mo…but this is where draw the line. I cuddled up in a dark part of the subway and rested my head on my knees crying quietly. I could hear "You're a jerk" playing in the distance. And that's what I felt like. A jerk.

"Glitch! What happened out there?" Mo cried jogging up to me. I refused to lift my head up and just shook my head and whimpered "I can't". Mo sat next to me and rubbed my back "Why not?" he asked worried. I still didn't look up and squeaked "You wouldn't understand". Mo sighed impatiently and said "Glitch, there's a lot you don't know about me. And one of them is I WOULD understand, so tell me what's wrong." I finally looked up and strained to talk "That was the song Stephen was dancing too when he was shot."

Mo eyes widened , the only sound that could be heard from the both of us was the faint song "you're a jerk." I shook my head and mumbled "I promised myself I would never dance to it again…". Mo wiped my tears falling down my cheeks with his thumb and I could have sworn I heard him say "You really are just like him..". I looked at him weird "what?". He shook his head at me and strained a smile "oh nothing."

"anyways Glitch, I know it might been really hard to hear that song and I'm sorry." Mo began running a hand through my hair. "But you can't avoid something forever…and Glitch…maybe you should dance to the song…it would make you feel better" Mo explained. "HOW! How can I just stand there and dance to that song knowing that in the 2nd chorus Stephen was shot do you know how that makes me feel!" I blubbered. "How do you think Stephen feels , he probably watching you right now! How do you think your making him feel by refusing to dance to something because of him?" Mo spat right back at me.

The cold wind then came back. I wrapped my arms around myself and started to chatter. Why did this keep happening? This cold wind…it always came when I thought of Stephen. Mo noticed me chattering, he took his hood off his head and handed it to me. I slipped my shivering arm through the warm jacket and zipped it up. We were quiet for a little bit before I broke the silence. "I don't want to upset Stephen" I said simply staring at my feet. The wind became even colder. Mo brushed my sideburns carefully and leaned in and said "I know, I know, you loved Stephen, I can see that…but he`s gone…the sooner you accept this, the sooner you can get your life back" Mo soothed.

I stared into Mo`s eyes. When I was with Mo, it didn't feel like Stephen was gone at all. It felt like I was sitting right here with Stephen. "I did get my life back "I mumbled. "huh?" Mo asked confused raising his eyebrows at me. I shook his head not wanting to scare Mo off. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling the cold wind suddenly get colder. Why didn't Mo feel it?

"Want to go home lil man?" Mo asked his buddy. I stared at the crowd in the distance and nodded. Mo and me stood up and walked towards the stairs. I then suddenly felt warm again. I stole a glance at Mo real quick and dug out his wallet. Inside my wallet was a picture of him and Stephen. Stephen had his arm around me and his big dimples poking out. I placed it in front of everything so that's all I could see. I looked at Mo from the corner of my eye an sighed. I stared at the picture and then ripped it in half.

I felt my heart tear, but I ripped it again and then dropped the remains on the floor and followed Mo up the stairs. I would dance to "I wish for you" someday. But in order to do that, I needed to get over Stephen.

For Mo, For Stephen and for me.


End file.
